No Matter What
by oneandonlyluver
Summary: She looked at him. "I just want to be with my dad again, Jacob." Slight Blackwater. Anniversary of Harry Clearwater's death. Short OneShot/Long drabble. Whichever you see this as. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be rated T. xD


**I really suck. I know. Blackwater with a dash of Harry Clearwater. Enjoy my pretties.**

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

_Maaaaannn.._ I groaned. Being on patrol sucks especially with today being weird, I mean first I have to listen to Sam's stupid ass whining about something that has to do with his vows to Emily then silence. Well not exactly silence since the guys kept talking, but silence was all that came from Leah. I mean I expected her too blow up or be a bitch and say something that would piss everyone off but nothing. Nada. Zip. It was weird, then Seth was being quiet too. I mean serious quietness. I was starting to get creeped out by the Clearwater siblings' silence. I realized I wasn't the only one.

_*Flashback*_

_What the hell's wrong with the bitch? _Paul asked.

_Awww is someone PMSing? Oh, right. I forgot you don't get your girly time anymore. _Quil sneered at her.

But nothing, absolutely nothing came from her besides a wince, even Seth stayed quiet.

_SHUT IT QUIL. _Sam ordered. Now I knew Leah was going to say something about how she can handle her own shit and start ranting.

So saying I was surprised by what she said instead would be an understatement. _Seth, wanna head home?_

It was like she whispered it with a slight timidness, like she was scared if she raised her voice any louder she would break.

Seth replied by phasing out and not even a second later she phased out too.

..........

.........

_That was weird... _Jared said after our long silence.

_**End of Flashback**_

We ended up finding out what was going on with them. I was so ashamed to not remember what today was. The anniversary of one of the greatest men of all time. I can't believe I forgot -

I paused my thoughts when I heard a heart breaking sob from at least a mile away, coming from the cemetery. I ran towards the crying and saw a woman no older than twenty laying on the ground in front of a tombstone. I phased back and pulled on my shorts while running to her. When I was about two feet away from her I smelt blood, then I saw that it was coming from her. I was by her side in an instant, kneeling down next to her and asked timidly, "Hey, are- are you okay?" _Of course not you idiot! She'd bleeding!_

I looked at her and realized I'd know her scent from anywhere, "Leah..??" I pulled her up and saw a sharp rock with fresh blood on it not too far away from us. I looked down her arms and saw ragged cuts from her elbows to her wrists.

She did this to herself. I couldn't believe it. She was still sobbing and when she wasn't healing I realized I had to get her to say something and out of here.

"Leah...?" This time she looked up at me, eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Jacob?" She asked me as if she thought I wasn't really there.

"Leah, what happened?"

She began to laugh a laugh that was full of pain, "Isn't it obvious?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "I want to be with my dad again, Jacob." New tears began to fall from her face and her sobs made her breathe ragged and her body shake.

I picked her up and held her in my arms sprinting to the Cullens' household as face as my human legs would take me with Leah in my arms. I've never seen her so broken. I can't believe I'm the one who gets to see her with her walls down. I was going to make sure she realizes her dad would want her to live her life as happily as she can.

I was going to help Leah Clearwater, no matter what.

* * *

**Not my greatest work. I'm like half asleep and my eyes hurt from crying. xD And this just happened. I just wanted to make some Blackwater since I have like NONE. xD And add Harry in there. I hope you guys don't hate it. If you didn't realize it, this was the anniversary of Harry Clearwater's death. I'm still working on my new Stripped and SWS chapter. My homework has been behind so I need to get better at that xD Anyways. Tell me what you think. **

**Cuz I think I royally screwed this up. **

**Love It Up BooBoos!**

**-Lenax3**


End file.
